


Leading

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Major Illness, Not Beta Read, Suicide, Tissue Warning, Trope Bingo Round 13, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles is lead to somewhere while blindfolded.(Read the tags.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge, Trope Bingo: Round Thirteen





	Leading

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this should be labeled h/c or unhappy ending.
> 
> Prompt: Character is blinds and lead through the forest. Why?
> 
> Written on a Kindle Fire.

Stiles stumbled as he tripped over, something. From the crunch underfoot and the distant twitter of birds, he suspected that Derek is leading him through the Preserves. Thus, meaning he more than likely tripped over a tree root.

Had he been in better health, he would have laughed over his love insisting on him wearing a blindfold to keep everything a surprise. Surely, Derek knew that he would figure it out.

Still, he appreciated everything that the Alpha was doing for him. He had been positive that this was the correct path and the Alpha was making sure that it would be special.

"Careful," Derek warned warmly as he carefully kept the frail human upright. "We're almost there."

Stiles took a deep calming breath and nodded. He wondered what his dad and friends would say and do. Well, he had an inkling. That was why the secrecy.

They had never approved of Derek and in return, they had not given two shits about their opinion.

He groaned as he was seated on what felt like a wooden bench. He blinked rapidly after his blindfold had been removed. The sight of a lush green clearing, in contrast to the sleeping forest he had been lead through brought tears to his eyes.

Derek smiled as he wiped away the tears. "Do you have any last words?"

Stiles gave him a sad smile and whispered "I love you."

The alpha kissed him deeply before returning the words of love and sinking the thin blade they had chosen into the beating heart.

He howled in agony as the light in his mate's eyes disappeared. He had not wanted this ending, but it had been his beloved's choice when he had been diagnosed with the disease that had brought him so much heartache as a child.

Derek wrapped his arms around his cooling mate and swallowed the poison Deaton had secretly supplied him with. He had never promised to go on without Stiles, only that he would not be found by his father first.

The howl would bring his pack and he trusted that they would do the right thing.

When they were found they both had the peaceful smiles that neither had found in life. No one elected to separate them in burial. They felt it would be cruel.

~ Fin ~


End file.
